


Kinky Motherfucker.

by 2YoungStylinson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #Barebacking, #Riding, #TopIan, #begging ?, #bottommickey, #kink, #kisses, #makeout, #mirror, #moaning, #porn, #praise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2YoungStylinson/pseuds/2YoungStylinson
Summary: Ian finds out about Mickey’ kink...well you know the rest.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Kinky Motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> She’s backkkkkkk  
> I got nothing to say but this is the LONGEST chapter I’ve ever written! 
> 
> big thank you for @noemies_23 on ig for helping me writing it and being bear with me. Xx
> 
> Give it some love and enjoy you kinky fuckers........I’m kidding ;)

Ian came to his apartment after hanging out with his siblings at the Gallagher house to a weirdly quiet apartment. 

“Mickey” 

No response

He shrugged and took off his shoes. Ian suddenly remembered he should be getting an e-mail from the job application he applied for few weeks ago.

He went to the kitchen to get himself arefreshment and went to their bedroom. He got in and to his sight there was a white t-shirt on the bed and a grey stripped boxer briefs were on the floor. Heheard water running from the bathroom, Mickey was probably taking a shower, he thought. 

He grabbed his laptop from his nightstand and sat on the bed, his back to the headboard stretching his legs and crossing it at the ankles. He opened his laptop pushed the start button, releasing a breath he didn’t know he held, and to his “good” luck his laptop flashed a screen that says “updating don’t turn off your laptop”

He grunted “damnit, really?” He looked to his left Mickey’ laptop, he thought Should I ask Mickey? Mehhh who cares. He shrugged off, leaned to his left on his elbow and picked the laptop pushing the start button while the laptop was turning on he got thirsty and realized that he left his beer on the table beside the door. 

He chugged his beer while walking back to his spot. Ian almost chocked on his beer.

He stared at the screen for a second and at the bathroom door back to the screen, scared Mickey would come out and caught this moment. 

It was a porn site 

He smirked and said more to himself “that explains the shower”. 

For a second Ian forgot why he needed the laptop and felt intrigued to check what Mickey was watching...what got him to take this long ass shower 

He quickly placed his half empty beer bottle on the nightstand and sat on the bed he grabbed the laptop and checked the bathroom door again hoping that Mickey takes longer in there. 

His mouth dropped and his eyes got wide at the title of the porn video.

Riding-ceiling- mirror 

Ian read the search bar and bit his bottom lip and raised his brow “kinky motherfucker” 

Ian got more intrigued to watch the video.

His eyes averted from the screen to the bathroom door back to the screen. 

He took a quick deep breath and clicked on the video. 

Again to his “good” luck 

The volume was on max and all you could hear is moaning, Ian almost had a heart attack, and smashed the laptop screen down staring at bathroom door with wide eyes, feeling his heartbeat in his throat and hoping Mickey didn’t hear a thing.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and thought “just do it fast, just do it fast” he opened the laptop and faster than lighting he clicked on the mute button. 

Ian watched the video carefully, like he is taking notes.

Two guys, a very much twink looking guy riding his partner’ dick while staring at the ceiling, at his reflection. 

“Mickey has a kink to watch himself?” He thought 

He stared at the screen with wide eyes and licked his lips,....fuck was he turned on? Mickey is a kinky motherfucker who likes to look at himself while riding Ian’ 9 inches? How come he never mentioned it? They’ve been together for so long...was he shy to talk about it? Shit. 

The sound of the water running stopped and just in time when Mickey opened the door and walked out Ian closed the laptop and placed it next to him. Acting so nonchalant. 

“Shit you scared me, when did you get here?” 

Mickey walked to their closet and picked a new freshly washed boxers. 

“Hmm? oh uh like 10 minutes ago” 

“Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing”

Ian responded way too fast that got Mickey to turn his head and look at Ian for a minute while wearing his boxers “The laptop?” He pointed out with his chin. 

Ian was staring at Mickey for a second thinking “oh fuck”

“what? What do you mean?”

Mickey frowned at Ian for acting so defensive. 

Ian felt he was so defensive.

“Oh I was just- uh just checking my e-mail for the job I appiled for...” 

“Oh, did you get it?” 

Ian stared at Mickey feeling a panic attack moment coming cause god damnit he forgot to check. He stared more at Mickey for few seconds thinking about what he just saw.

“Ian??”

Ian jolted “Hmm? yeah...yeah I got it”. 

“Alright” Mickey looked at Ian all acting weird but then he shrugged and walked out of their bedroom to the kitchen to have a snack before dinner.

When Mickey left, Ian stared after him while he had a growing smirk on his face.

Ian was about to follow Mickey but then remembered probably should check if he actually got the job or not. otherwise it would be awkward to tell Mickey he didn’t get it when he told him he did.

He quickly open his e-mail, clicked on the first one with bold letters, it was sent three hours ago. And he got the job !

Ian jumped, fist in the air and he started doing a little dance, shimmying his shoulders and swaying his hips 

“Ian!”

Mickey called him from the kitchen. Ian stopped dancing, cleared his throat and fixed his clothes like he got busted for acting all weird. He looked at the screen and smiled “yeah coming” 

\- - 

Ian ended up cooking them dinner instead of ruining their appetite with snacks.

After dinner they chill in the living room watching TV not actually watching it but they turned it on for background noise. 

Ian was glancing at Mickey, to the TV back at Mickey. Mickey was chilling, smoking his weed in peace. “Spit it Gallagher” 

“Huh?”

“You’ve been staring since we were having dinner, spit whatever that is” 

Yeah Ian wasn’t subtle at all. 

Damnit, Ian thought 

“Nothing...just um-“

“What?”

“We should do something on Friday, like I don’t know get a drink or have dinner” saying Ian was nervous is the least.

“Really? You were staring at me all day just to say you want to go on a date?” Mickey was looking at Ian with a teasing smile. 

“I- I mean I wouldn’t call it that it’s been a while, you and me were both busy with your work and me struggling for a job and now that I have a job we could go out— we could go out and celebrate!” Ian said it with one breathe that had Mickey staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

Ian swallowed loudly. 

“You okay?” 

Ian leaned forward and grabbed his beer and made a “pffft” sound. 

“Yeah, I’m okay..what why”

Mickey was still staring at Ian “hmmm I don’t know you seem....weird or something” he moved his hand in the air and took a long drag of his weed. 

“Oh...I’m just happy I got the job you know....,so celebrating? On Friday?” 

Mickey exhaled the smoke. “I’d love to” 

Ian was nervous he was biting his lip. 

“But Iggy has been nagging my ass to help him with something and I just wanna get that out of the way cause he is annoying me” 

“Oh” Ian pouted 

“We could go Saturday though” he gave Ian that teasing smile again. 

“Yeah sure it’s fine” he smiled back. 

And really it is fine cause all Ian wanted is for Mickey to get out of their apartment to start doing what he wants to do. 

Getting rid of Mickey for few hours, check, Ian thought. 

\- - 

It’s Friday, Mickey leaves to help Iggy with god knows what. 

Ian grabbed himself a beer and thought its time to work.

He googled few companies to look for the right piece, it took him about 20 minutes to settle on a particular one, he made the phone call to get it today. Ian couldn’t believe what he heard “absolutely we can deliver it today and attach it for free” 

Did his luck just get better? 

Ian didn’t even wait that long for the order to arrive, it took an hour. 

He was sipping on his beer, then there comes a knock on the door. 

He practically ran to the door, he couldn’t keep his excitement.

He opened the door, “hello an order for Ian Gallagher” says the delivery guy holding the item with a check list. 

“Yes !” Ian’ eyes shifted to the item back to the guy “this is it?” His eyes were glowing and he had the biggest smile on his face.

“Yeah” the guy furrowed his brows like isn’t it obvious man?

Ian realized how dumb he is, and made way for the guy to come in.

“So where should I place it?”

“Bedroom this way” 

They walked to the bedroom and that’s when it hit Ian, how awkward it’s gonna be to tell him where he wanted it. 

The guy walked in the room looking around the room and back to Ian 

Ian was looking back at him 

“Okay where do you want it” he was looking left to right and around the room waiting for Ian’ answer.

Ian was standing there hands behind his back shifting on one leg to the other. 

He looked back at him with raised eyebrows waiting for an answer 

Ian pressed his lips in a line and looked up the ceiling, exactly above the bed and back to the guy.

It took him a minute to understand what what Ian was saying.

“Ohhhhh” he smirked at Ian and started shaking his head while laughing, he walked few steps and placed the item on the floor so it doesn’t break “see, no one gave me any indications on where this mirror is gonna be placed, usually on walls but yeahhh” he kept his smirk on his face.

“Y-yeah I kinda didn’t give any information about where is it gonna be so...” he was looking at the floor, he suddenly found it very interesting, and dirty....it needs to be vacuumed. The guy speaks again caught his daydreaming and looked back at him

“So...I need a ladder” he was looking at his right like he is thinking about it, looked back at Ian and there’s the smirk face again! 

“Uh yeah sure I can— I’ll get it” 

He ran to their friendly neighbor, friendly as in she didn’t ask why he needed the ladder, she just gave it to him. He ran back to their apartment, to the bedroom. 

\- - 

It’s been 30 minutes, the guy only glued half of the mirrors.

Ian bought the mirror that comes in pieces, shapped like squares that are soft on the edges. And right about now he probably regretted buying it, why didn’t he just get a rectangle or a square mirror and call it a day! 

It’s almost 9pm, and he was panicking.

He wanted to text Mickey to see where’s he now and when’s he coming home, But he thought that might be a little suspicious to Mickey, since he’s been weird all day. 

“Uh how long till you’re done?” 

“About 30 minutes” 

Ian released a long breath.

“Okay, alright” he said it more to calm himself. 

He spent the next 30 minutes in and out of the bedroom, scared Mickey will show up out of the blue, while the guy is still attaching the mirror to their ceiling.

His palms were sweating, it was too much. 

Why did 30 minutes feel like 3 hours! 

He was about to ask the guy “how long?” Again...

“Alright. All done” The guy said coming down the ladder.

Ian sighed loudly and looked at the ceiling “wow!” 

He smirked “Yeah, wow!” he looked at his perfect work and admired it. 

Ian’ wide eyes never left the ceiling “thank you, thank you so much man, wow” 

He laughed “Yeah man sure” 

“I’ll— uh I’ll walk you out” he was leaving the room, his eyes were still glued to the ceiling admiring this guy’ work like he invented gravity or something.

He opened the door to their apartment “thank you again man”

“Really stop thanking me thats my job” the guy laughed at stunned Ian 

The guy smirked one last time and wiggled his brows “have fun” 

“Hey”

Ian almost choked, his eyes were about to fall on the floor, his heart dropped to his ass, and he forgot how to breathe...

“Uhh— Mick hey what are— um— what are you doing here?” 

Panicking was the least you could say to Ian’ state.

Mickey frowned his eyebrows at Ian, cause he was acting all weird again.

He looked at the guy and noticed the vest he was wearing. The company’ name was sewed on the vest, it’s not like he knew what’s this company is. 

Ian freaked out again cause he thought Mickey knew who this guy is and might say ‘did you order a mirror? why do we need a mirror?’ But Mickey didn’t. 

“Whats going on, Something broke?” 

The guy stood there, feeling so awkward. Like what is he supposed to say “oh hey I’m the guy who attached the mirror up the ceiling of your bedroom cause your boyfriend is a freak?” No. 

“Uh— no— I mean yes its just the sink was leaking thats all” it was so quiet that when he swallowed it was so loud in his ears.

“Hmm but why are you holding a ladder if its just the sink? What he can’t reach” he laughed, Ian nervous laughed and the guy laughed that “this is awkward why am I still here?” laugh

“Oh” he almost forgot why they were laughing, he looked at the ladder and looked up at Mickey “I- I fixed the lightbulb the other day, and I didn’t give it back, silly me I forgot” he laughed lightly. 

“Alright Mr. Gallagher enjoy” he smiled and finally left. 

Mickey walked in and took off his shoes and jacket. He went to the kitchen to get himself a beer and sat down on the couch. 

Ian joined him on the couch, watching him carefully. 

Mickey was staring at the dark screen of the TV and sipped his beer. “Why did he say enjoy?” His eyes averted slowly to Ian who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

“What” 

“He said enjoy?” He stopped dramatically. “I mean he fixed the sink, whats so enjoyable about that” and turned facing Ian again before taking another sip out of his beer

Ian panicked he didn’t want to ruin this for Mickey and also didn’t want him to be more suspicious. 

So he shrugged and stretched his arms on the back of the couch and stretched his legs on the table in front of him. Just played it casual. “Yeah I don’t know it was weird” 

Mickey bit his bottom lip and looked at Ian one more time before Ian said “so...how’s Iggy?” 

He smiled and looked up and down at Ian 

Before taking one last chug of his beer.

He placed his beer on the table “fuck Iggy man” and straddled Ian’ thighs, he kissed his lips hard and whispered “I missed you” 

Ian smirked and raised his brow “turning soft on me Milkovich?” His hands were around Mickey’ waist. 

He rolled his eyes “Fuck you” he was about to get up, till Ian grabbed at his waist firmly. 

He laughed “I’m joking I’m joking” returning the deep kiss on Mickeys soft lips and whispered “I missed you too my soft little bean” 

Mickey backed off “Ian!” 

Ian laughed again and held his hands up in surrender “okay okay I’m sorry, no more” 

They went into a long make out session, kisses on the lips, bites on the neck. They were wild with each other. 

They were panting, whispering dirty words to each other. 

In the blink of an eye they were naked on their couch. 

Mickey whispered “fuck” and moaned when Ian kissed that sensitive spot under his ear.

“Bedroom?” 

“Yeah- fuck yeah” 

Mickey was still straddling Ian’ thighs, and all Ian gotta do is carry him to the bedroom. 

He got up and Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’ waist and arms around his neck immediately. 

Ian was a professional at this, kissing while walking to their bedroom, it’s like he didn’t need a map or directions.

They get to their bedroom, lips still attached to each other. 

Ian was careful not to lay Mickey on his back. 

He lied down on the bed, Mickey straddling his thighs again, he kissed his lips, neck, nipples and placed a mark below his navel. While Ian was staring at his reflection on the mirror, his eyes gone wide. He thought he himself might have a kink to this to. If he wasn’t horny before he is definitely now. 

He almost forgot this was about Mickey, 

He grabbed Mickey by his shoulders and kissed him deep and hard. Mickey was about to switch positions till Ian grabbed him firmly and whispered close to his mouth. “Ride me”

Mickey gaspped, he kissed Ian harder.

Ian blindly reached for the lube on the nightstand. 

He lubed himself quickly and used the excess to prepare Mickey.

He placed one finger, two fingers and three fingers. 

All you could hear in that room is panting, moaning and almost begging. 

“I’m good, I’m good come on” 

He pulled his fingers, placed his dick on Mickey’ entrance, teasing him a little bit, cause you could never go wrong with a little bit of teasing.

“ _Iannn_ \- come on put it in!”

It’s like Ian was waiting for him to beg 

Mickey didn’t even feel himself saying it, it was a soft whispered “ _please_ ” 

And that’s all Ian wanted. 

He pressed it all the way in slowly, giving slow, teasing thrusts. 

Mickey placed his hands on Ian’ chest and took over. 

Whispers and chanting of “fuck!” “oh yeah” “oh my god” and “ah!” 

Ian got up a little and leaned into the headboard to this move Mickey placed his hands back below Ian’ knees and the angle was even better!

His eyes were half closed, lips parted. He was panting and moaning. 

Mickey closed his eyes for a minute trying to focus and get to his sensitive spot 

“ _Fuck_ baby you look so good like that” Ian moaned. 

Mickey smiled and opened his eyes to Ian. Realizing he wasn’t even looking at him. 

He frowned, Ian was looking at the ceiling. Mickey almost thought it was weird till he looked up and almost stopped breathing. 

He gapsed so loud.

Ian was so proud to see that look on Mickey’ face. 

Ians' pace picked up and he continued to fuck inside of Mickey. The sound of skin on skin, grunts, pants and moans were echoing through the bedroom.

It only took a few more thrusts from Ian, and Mickey came hard on Ian’ belly and chest. He came so hard it almost hit Ian’ chin. 

He rode his orgasm till Ian came hard inside of him. 

Mickey was still staring at his reflection while catching his breath. 

Ian had the biggest grin on his face. 

He came close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly up to his ear lobe. 

He softly bit on it, Mickey whispered “you kinky motherfucker” and laughed while wrapping his arms around Ian’ neck. 

Ian chuckled in his neck“oh no, thats not me” he looked at him with a smirk “Riding...ceiling...mirror” he paused a little after each word, and flicked his eyebrows 

Mickey’ mouth dropped. “you were sneaking on me?”

He snorted and spread soft kisses close to his mouth “no, but aren’t you glad?” 

Mickey stared at him, a smile growing on his face “fuck yeah I am” and kissed him hard. 

Ian broke the kiss “so...any other kinks you got?” 

“Who said we’re done with this one” he flicked his eyebrows to the ceiling. “You already ready for the next one”

“Ohh..next one..so there’s more?” Ian had a goofy smile on his face.

“Why you gotta act like I’m the only freaky kinky one here?” 

Ian averted his eyes like he is thinking “Hmmm I don’t know who decided to take his 15 minutes break to give me a blowjob under the counter at my job back in the day?” 

Mickey did the same “Hmmm I don’t know who’s so obsessed with my ass they ate it for hours and kept shoving things in it?”

Ian frowned at Mickey for a minute “they were YOUR beads” 

“Yeah so?” Mickey got nervous cause the spotlight was on him. 

He laughed “What are you saying right now ” 

He rolled his eyes playfully “Shut up and kiss me” 

Round two and three definitely happened with different positions. 

Round two, Mickey was on his back and Ian was between his thighs, spreading them wide and open. All Mickey could see in the mirror is the reflection of his exposed body, Ian’ dick going in and out with mixed slow and hard thrusts and his dick bouncing on his tummy. 

Round three, Ian was spooing Mickey afterround two and they fell a sleep. A quick nap to charge some energy before they start round three. Ian woke up and rolled his hips resulting Mickey arching his back. Ian’ eyes were still closed. 

Round three was slow and teasing they were both exhausted but didn’t want to miss the chance on trying this position.

Both Ian and Mickey turned to stare at their reflection, staring into each other’s eyes. Low moans and groans is all you could hear in their bedroom. It didn’t take long for Mickey to reach his third climax for the day. 

Ian kissed him so softly on the lips and whispered in his ear “I love you” 

It was a low whisper of “I love you too” 

Ian was glad his laptop needed an update 

Mickey was glad Ian needed to use his laptop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did better? I did good? I still suck? Probably.. haha let me know ;) 
> 
> Don’t forget to give it a kudos
> 
> See ya xx


End file.
